1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sensor or switch, and more particularly concerns capacitive switches, in vehicular applications.
2. Description of Related Art
User operated switching mechanisms for automotive or other vehicle applications typically involve mechanical switches affixed to the vehicle. Such known switching mechanisms can be aesthetically unattractive, and their installation frequently requires extensive modification to the vehicle. For example, automotive keyless entry systems typically include radio-frequency key fobs to lock and unlock the doors of a vehicle. However, these systems require the user to possess the key fob to unlock the doors. In an attempt to allow a user to unlock a vehicle door without a key or a key fob, mechanical keypad entry systems are available that are installed on the vehicle exterior. These systems include electromechanical switches installed on the outside of the vehicle and require routing wires into the vehicle interior. However, these systems are expensive and require extensive modification to the vehicle exterior including drilling holes and attempting to seal the electromechanical switch unit.
Interior switches suffer from similar drawbacks. Despite prior efforts to provide interior switches, particularly for the automotive aftermarket, known switch gear is dimensionally thick, intrusive, not aesthetically pleasing, and requires significant modification to the vehicle interior.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a sensor or switch, particularly in vehicle applications, that is less intrusive, aesthetically pleasing, and requires minimal modification to the vehicle.